


Leftover Sweets

by Waterrain



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: This is a Yuzuki x Male Farmer (Henry is default name) drabble. They are married and it’s Valentine’s Day.





	Leftover Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Story Of Seasons Trio Of Towns.

“Um if you don’t mind…Could you feed me some of the leftover sweets?” Yuzuki asked gently to his beloved and Henry blinked his eyes at him. “I get the feeling I’ll be even happier if I can eat the snacks straight from your hands.”

Henry thinks for a moment and nods his head. It is not as if Yuzuki would be licking pudding off his chest or stomach or Henry’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red at that line of thought. He coughs a tiny bit before dunking his hands into the leftover pudding for after all Yuzuki had said ‘Straight from your hands’ meaning no using of a spoon to feed his husband.

“You are adorable, Honey.” Yuzuki comments lovingly while doing his best not to laugh for he had not meant it literally. He had meant for his Honey to spoon feed him, but this is an even better idea and so Yuzuki didn’t mention it. This morning he had did Henry’s hair putting it that long lovely golden blond into a ponytail which goes all the way down to the hips.

“Hope you enjoy the remaining pudding.” Henry managed to say to his beloved Yuzuki and he received a reply of ‘I shall, Honey’. He could feel his husband’s mouth sucking up some of the pudding, Yuzuki’s tongue licking all around, and Henry’s cheeks along with the tips of his ears are red.

Yuzuki sneakily glancing every now and then at his Honey’s flushed expression. His tongue licking in-between Henry’s fingers causing him to giggle a bit for that feels ticklish. Yuzuki looks briefly down noticing Henry’s legs are shuffling around and he knows that his sweet Honey is really feeling it. Not to mention there is not much to hide for Henry tends to wear skirts for the most part and enjoying the freedom of them.

“Are you almost done?” Henry asked with great difficulty and his blue eyes are closed. He hopes that he does not end up coming from Yuzuki just licking and suckling his hands along with fingers. 

“Nearly, Honey.” Yuzuki replied calmly and he sucked Henry’s fingers slowly one by one. He heard Henry moaning softly trying to keep quiet. Yuzuki at times enjoys teasing his lover. At the last finger that was when he heard that little gasp and Yuzuki glanced down noticing that there is a trail running down each of Henry’s thighs.

“I should have worn underwear.” Henry mutters under his breath, embarrassed, and to think his body is this sensitive. Yuzuki pats his head and Henry opens his blue eyes to see him smiling a bit sheepishly.

“Ah, I couldn’t help myself. You are too cute.” Yuzuki told him and Henry could only stare up at him. “I enjoyed our time together just the two of us. Let’s spend next year’s Valentine’s Day like this too. I love you, Honey. Now and forever.”

Henry and Yuzuki kissed each other in a soft manner. Henry thinks for a moment before asking Yuzuki if he could eat from his hands which Yuzuki agreed. The pudding bowl was moved onto the bed. Henry sits face to face on Yuzuki’s lap and he smiles cheerfully at his husband’s blushing cheeks. His bare bottom resting directly on top of Yuzuki’s covered manhood, skirt pulled up not covering his bottom up, and Henry starts eating the pudding.

Yuzuki wishes he could touch his honey, but his hands are full with the pudding. He could feel Henry moving himself gently up and down. His manhood slowly getting hard from those motions. It did not take long for Henry to get all of the pudding from Yuzuki’s hands for there was not a ton left of it.

“All done.” Henry commented while smiling and he was about to get off his husband’s lap, but Yuzuki pulled him into a hug. Yuzuki whispered a request, Henry thinks for a moment, and nods his head in agreement. They both took a quick shower together, Yuzuki helped his honey to prepare, and then they went to the bed.

“I love you, Honey.” Yuzuki whispered into Henry’s ear before moving his manhood inside of him.

“I love you, Yuzuki.” Henry moans as he clenches his husband’s back, legs spread, and knees up accepting all of him. Yuzuki did his best to cause Henry to feel no pain at all. Slow, gentle, and gradually speeding up.

Yuzuki used his right hand to pleasure Henry’s hard on not neglecting it. Henry unable to hold back his sounds and Yuzuki enjoying his Honey letting loose. He came inside of him, they went on for a few more rounds, and afterwards they both took another shower again. During which Yuzuki moved his fingers all around inside of Henry in order to get all of the semen out for he doesn’t want his beloved to have stomach pain.

“This was the best valentine’s day ever.” Henry told him and they are snuggled together in the bed. Yuzuki whispering sweet nothings to his honey and it was not long before they fell asleep.


End file.
